Victoria's Plan
by Kiliro
Summary: Edward left Bella. Bella is sad. Victoria comes to turn Bella. She wants her to kill Edward with her, and then come with her to Italy, where the Volturi are waiting for her and her shield. Will Bella accept?
1. Forks

**Ok, well, I know, I don't** **usually write Twilight fanfics, but I was bored, and on this website called FanBBS, there's this topic with challenges for fanfics to write, and I thought it was pretty cool. So, I give credit for the idea to s i l v e r a u r o r a and her friend who came up with it. I also disclaim because I'm not Stephenie Meyer.**

**This is during New Moon, a couple months after Edward left Bella. Please review, and if you want me to continue it, please tell me. I might not otherwise.

* * *

**I stood in the garden, frozen in place. Charlie, my father, had already gone off to work. I was heading towards my car to go to school. It was a cold morning.

That wasn't why I was frozen. The one reason was that someone was staring at me. I couldn't see that person, but he was there.

I turned around, slowly, unable to feel anything but a slight fear. My eyes widened slightly.

She smiled. "Hello, Bella," she said. I stood, rigid.

"What do you want?" I asked silently. She laughed.

"So, your little Edward left, did he?" she said, smirking. I gasped in pain, closing my eyes, and falling to the ground. I put my arms around my chest, trying to close the searing hole that had opened at the mention of his name.

She laughed again, but I could barely hear her through my haze. Suddenly, I felt her carrying me. I opened my eyes slightly. "Wha--" I managed to say before she knocked me out.

I woke up in the meadow. Yes, _that _one. Tears of pain left my eyes, and I assumed the fetal position, trying to close the hole again.

Suddenly, appearing out of nowhere, she slapped me on the cheek, sending me almost flying into the nearest tree. I fell to the ground, every part of my body hurting.

Her face appeared in front of mine. "What do you want?" I asked, barely managing a whisper.

She smiled. "You. As a vampire." My eyes widened. "No…" I whispered.

And then, her teeth were on my throat.

I gasped in pain, and passed out. Hours later, I started yelling in pain, unable to hold it in. I felt something block my mouth, but it didn't stop me from screaming. Then, I felt something hit my temple.

* * *

I opened my eyes and gasped. I could see every detail of everything, and it had such beauty, I couldn't hold my amazement in.

I stood up in wonder, looking at every single thing.

Then, I turned around and saw Victoria. I gasped and leaped away from her.

Except that, instead of just moving backwards a few meters, as I had intended, I practically flew 20 meters away from her.

Seconds later, she was in front of me. Except that, instead of the usual disappearing act, I saw every single movement she made, down to the millisecond. My eyes widened.

I realized the truth. "You… You turned me," I said disbelievingly.

She smirked. "No kidding. You should be thanking me, you know? I just gave you the best gift ever." I nodded.

"Thank you," I said, smiling.

She looked at me. "So. If I say the name Edward, are you going to fall to the ground in pain again?" I stared at her, waiting for the pain to come.

Instead, all I felt was an itch around my heart, but nothing else. I realized… I realized I didn't miss him as much anymore. I felt almost as if he didn't matter.

Victoria smirked. "You're not being weird. That's good. That means you're going to have no problem helping me kill the Cullens."

My eyes widened. "No. Seriously? You want to kill them? With just the two of us? You must be mad."

She raised an eyebrow and laughed. "I knew you'd come around eventually. Anyways, I'm only planning on killing Edward. At first. Then, I think we'll take a trip to Italy."

My brow furrowed in confusion, and she said, "The Volturi. I went to see them after your boyfriend killed James. They told me they wanted you. I told them I'd give you to them."

I shrugged. "Whatever," I said. She smiled. "How about we go after your Edward? He's somewhere in South America, tracking me."

I shrugged again. She smirked. "You know what? I like you much more like this than as a weak human."

Suddenly, a smell… A wonderful smell caught me off guard. She smiled. "Lunch time," I heard her say as I started running towards the smell.

I followed the smell and quickly found a human camper in the middle of the forest. I grabbed him by the collar and tore him out of the tent. Quickly, I drove my teeth through his weak neck, and drank his blood. When I was done, I dropped him to the ground, and smiled, wiping the blood from my mouth with my sleeve.

Victoria stepped from the shadow of the trees into the sunlight, sparkling. Her crimson eyes glimmered in the light.

"Have you had enough, or do you want another one?" she asked me.

"I think I've had enough. I'll pick one up on the road if I'm thirsty again," I said indifferently. She smiled and nodded.

Suddenly, I spotted something on the ground. I picked it up. It was a tiny mirror the guy must've used to shave his beard.

I looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes were as crimson, if not more, as Victoria's. My skin was extremely pale, and sparkled in the sunlight. My hair was shiny, and I was more beautiful than I'd ever been.

Victoria smiled, and so did I. "It's going to be easy to lure Edward once he sees you," she said. I nodded, only feeling a tiny twinge in my stomach at the mention of his name, and at the idea that I'd have to kill him. Then I shrugged, reminding myself that he'd left me.

I had every reason in the world to hate him. And now, I did.

* * *

**So? Did you like it or not? Please review! Thanks for the challenge, s i l v e r a u r o r a!!**

**-Kiliro  
**


	2. South America

The trip to South America was a quick one, and finding Edward was easier than ever. He wasn't very good at covering his tracks, and Victoria and I found him within minutes of arriving in town.

He was close by, in the jungle, doing God-knows-what. Heh. God. As if I still had a soul anyways.

I ran in his direction, Victoria falling behind as I picked up speed. She couldn't catch up with a newborn. I smirked. It would be too easy for me to tear Edward apart with my bare hands.

When I finally found him, standing in a South-American version of my meadow, I came to a full-stop, and my non-existent breath was taken away by the vision.

He was more beautiful than ever, his wild copper hair flying in the wind, his golden eyes twinkling as he saw me, his skin glittering in the sunlight…

He shook his head slowly, amazed at seeing me in this form. "B-Bella!! What… what are you doing here? How are you a… How did you-"

"Shut up," I said silently. I was about 20 meters away from him, and in a leap, I was right in front of him. I stared up into his eyes, seeing more detail than I ever had as a human, seeing his soul through his eyes.

I raised a hand, not saying a word, and touched his cheek. I closed my eyes, and let him kiss me, feeling him put down the thousands of restraints he had put on his strength, kissing him with all his mind, body and soul. I kissed him back, unable to stop myself. Unable to be mad at him.

Suddenly, I heard Victoria scream in rage. "Bella! How dare you? I turned you so you would kill him, not so you would fall in love with him all over again!" I jumped away from a slightly dazed Edward.

"Edward…" I whispered. He stared at me, uncomprehending.

"Why? Why did you leave me?" I asked, my eyes tingling. His eyes widened.

"I- I had to! It was the only way to protect you, and I-" He fell silent as he realized what he hadn't managed to protect me from. "I'm so sorry…" he whispered, starting to walk towards me.

"No! Don't come closer. I don't care why you did it, you told me you didn't love me, and so that's the way it is, now. I came here to destroy you, not to be with you, you bastard!" I yelled.

His eyes widened, and he whispered, "Bella!"

I jumped at him, punching him everywhere I could, and he didn't defend himself. He let me beat him down to the ground, weakening by the second. I was about to start tearing things out when Victoria's shrill scream tore me back to the surrounding reality.

The Cullens, with Alice in the lead, tore into the meadow, jumping on me one by one.

I ran away, catching up with Victoria. "What the hell, Victoria? I thought he was alone!"

"I thought so as well, you stupid girl! Why didn't you finish him earlier?" she yelled back.

I sighed. "Whatever. Didn't you say we had to go to Italy?"

She shrugged. "Yeah, I guess so. I wanted to finish Edward off, but since you can't even do that as a newborn, I guess we should go to the Volturi. Italy, here we come!" she said, grinning.

I smirked and shook my head. Idiot.


End file.
